El Amante de las Rosas Negras
by Scorpius no Camus
Summary: ¿Es la esperanza un Don?, a veces los hechos ponen en duda si es más dificl vivir con ella que sin, sobretodo si a pesar de nuestra voluntad un velo negro parece dispuesto a absorbernos. Afro x DeathMask Fanaticas de Afrodita disculpen el trato rudo
1. Chapter 1

EL AMANTE DE LAS ROSAS NEGRAS.

Edificio Wyvern, Berlín Alemania, Sótano, Cuarto de calderas-

Cuantos días, cuantas semanas, meses, ya casi tres años de vivir tan solo para amar a ese joven encantador que habitaba el penthouse del edificio, el esposo de ese sucio bastardo. Aquel que cada noche ensuciaba su cuerpo con cada toque, por que lo que él hacía sobre ese nívea y hermosa piel no podría ser considerado como una caricia de modo alguno. Aquel miserable que abusaba del poder concedido por lo dicho en un papel, por aquello que era pero nunca debió ser. Por aquel inmundo trueque de poder entre dos imperios tan solo para afianzar aun mas su dominio sobre los demás, pobres, y comunes mortales de este mundo.

Aquel que lo ahogaba, envenenándolo con la saliva que fluía en su boca al forzar el pasaje de su lengua entre sus delicados labios.

Rhadamantys de Wyvern, el heredero de la compañía industrial más poderosa e importante de Alemania, no solo dentro de la nación germana, sino de toda la Unión Europea. El perro maldito que poseía al joven propietario de su corazón, aquel que lo comprara para saciarse en su cuerpo, para desarrollar sobre él las perversiones más recónditas de su mente asquerosa.

Una sonrisa ilumina su rostro, y se eleva hacia los cielos como una muda plegaria que agradece el descanso, que agradece la bendición de saber que él podrá descansar de su abuso, de la tortura a la que debe someterse noche tras noche entre las sabanas blancas de seda del lecho que comparte con su esposo, al ver la nota principal en la sección financiera de su diario. Rhadamantys debe viajar a Montreal a una importante convención de empresarios de su ramo y lo hará solo. Dejando aquí al ángel que ama. Con cuidado hurga entre los apartados de su vieja y sucia caja de herramientas buscando las tijeras, una vez que su mano contacta con ellas extiende el periódico con sumo cuidado, tan solo para no maltratar la foto del ser amado que acompaña el artículo del diario-

Un corte delicado por aquí, otro por allá y con furia apenas contenida la imagen del acaudalado heredero desaparece sucumbe destrozada en pedazos para dejarlo solo a él en la fotografía, una más de las tantas que ha recortado y coleccionado en su diario. Una más con la que podrá deleitarse y acariciarla soñando con que él puede sentir cada uno de sus toques. Soñando con algún día demostrarle su amor con algo más que la rosa negra que deposita cada mañana frente a su puerta, cuando a través de las cámaras de seguridad del edificio, sabe que no hay probabilidad de que él lo descubra.

Y es que el no es un hombre educado, refinado como la mayoría de los que habitan aquel edificio de lujo. Él se crió en la calle, en medio de los botes de basura, callejones y arrabales, en ella aprendió a trabajar por el pan que lleva a su boca, no sabe de poesías, oraciones suaves que halaguen el oído, o melodías refinadas, no conoce de detalles de romance más que aquellos que ha visto en el cine o en revistas baratas. Pero sabe de amor, de cariño y de ternura, la misma que lo ha llevado a observar a esa delicada criatura desde el momento en que consiguió este empleo, a interpretar la profunda desesperanza reflejada en sus pupilas, a conmoverse ante las lágrimas escondidas que a solas descarga una vez que su verdugo yace lejos.

Y todo por él, con que ganas le rajaría la cara al tipo, con que ganas le demostraría que el vigor, la fortaleza y hombría propias de un hombre se forjan con sudor, con el ardor de las manos tras un día de trabajo duro y se expresan en un abrazo, en un toque delicado, en una sonrisa de agradecimiento. No en balde ahí, en las calderas, donde ninguno de esos refinados hombres acude, por la mugre y porquerías aberrantes que arruinarían sus finos trajes, por el calor que ocasionaría que de sus poros abiertos el sudor emergiera empando sus finas camisas de seda, el descargaba toda su rabia contenida, la frustración acumulada en el día a día de verlo a lo lejos, de saberlo sufriendo, de no poder consolar su corazón herido, él descargaba contra un costal de arena con su fotografía prendida el dolor de su alma ante la incertidumbre, su coraje por saberse un cobarde que jamás le dirá cuan importante es su presencia en su vida, que los mejores días son aquellos en que sus labios esbozan para él una tenue sonrisa en agradecimiento a la más leve atención recibida.

Si ahí, entre cajas de cosas rotas, de herramientas y piezas de plomería, electricidad y albañilería, florecen en macetas de color celeste delicadas e insólitas rosas de color negro, rosas que atiende con agrado, que riega, poda y abona con dedicación para que a la puerta de su amor, nunca falte aquella rosa que le exprese todo aquello que nunca saldrá de sus labios.

Su vipper lo alerta mediante ligeras vibraciones en la cintura y el toque característico, problemas en la instalación eléctrica en el apartamento 605, Marco Aurelio, digo Mascará Mortal urge que te presentes allá de inmediato. Ese Milo quizás es el único de la sarta de perros sarnosos que trabaja para Rhadamantys como jefe de seguridad y administrador del edifico que vale la pena, bueno, él y Kanon, quienes se han constituido en sus cómplices. Los únicos que saben el origen de las rosas que cada mañana una vez ausente el amo y señor, su ángel caído recibe para alegrarlo, para expresarle que a pesar de la desgracia hay cosas en la vida que aunque pequeñas vale la pena el alegrarse por ellas.

-Ya me pagaras esta bromita Milo Portokalos...ya me adeudas todo un cajón de cervezas por todo aquello que hago en tu beneficio...aunque no debería de cobrármelas...no mientras has cumplido con la palabra que me empeñaste y ni a tu patrón ni a mi ángel les has aclarado nada sobre las rosas...-

El trabajo llama, y para el es prioritario ser mas que eficiente, indispensable en el manejo de ese edificio. Por que de otra manera ya no podría verlo más. Acomoda las tijeras y el resto de su herramienta en su vieja caja. Arma de nuevo el periódico para con un ágil movimiento de su muñeca arrojarlo a la basura, toma el recorte y luego de besarlo y sonreírle susurrando tan solo para si "Eres adorable…te amo tanto", lo dobla con cuidado y lo introduce en su billetera. Una vez que todo queda en orden, las sólidas pisadas de sus botas de trabajo lo conducen al exterior, al mundo prefabricado de todos esos hijos de padres ricos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Edificio Wyvern, Penthouse.

Una vez más, una noche más de tormento antes de que se vaya…que se largue lejos, al menos lo suficiente como para permitirle unos días de paz, unos días libre de la zozobra de saber que llegara a tomarlo, que lo mancillara, lo manoseara y poseerá por que para ello lo adquirió. Por que para eso les pago a sus padres un muy alto precio. Para tenerlo como su juguete exclusivo, el adorno más caro entre todo aquel lujoso mobiliario.

Se mira en el espejo, y no por vanidad sino por que no es tan cínico o deshonesto como para no aceptar lo obvio admite que es muy hermoso, a pesar de los continuos abusos y maltratos de Rhadamantys su marido, su belleza se mantiene inexorable, contrario a la luz de sus pupilas que con cada ocasión en que ese hombre lo penetra y lo llena de su esencia masculina, se apaga poco a poco hasta perderse en los pliegues de la almohada donde cada noche líquidos y silenciosos lamentos la humedecen. Las campanadas del reloj su fiel y único compañero en aquella lúgubre habitación se dejan oír, las ocho en punto. Él debe estar por llegar, y no admite pretexto o excusa alguna para el más mínimo retraso de su parte. Se lo ha dejado claro incontables veces.

"_Tu me perteneces, yo te mantengo como un rey para que estés siempre listo a satisfacerme…para que en tu cuerpo de dios me descargue…para que el sabor emanado de tus poros me alimente…y todo lo que tu debes hacer es prepararte para recibirme, para colmarme de atenciones y ofrecerteme siempre…como mi puta que eres"_

A pesar del tiempo y de la cantidad de veces que se las había repetido siempre conseguían herirle, siempre conseguían lacerar su corazón y lo forzaban a maldecirle por lo bajo, a él y a sus padres, para quienes la posición económica, social y la apariencia fueron mas importantes que los sentimientos o voluntades de su único hijo varón.

Si, era su marido, pero no merecía al menos un poco de consideración de su parte en especial, considerando la diferencia de ideales, intereses y edades. Nunca hubo un toque gentil, galante de su parte, la misma noche de su boda prácticamente no espero ni que llegaran a la recamara, en medio de la sala sobre uno de los sillones deshizo su ropa en toscos jirones, llenando a la vez su blanca e inmaculada piel de arañones, profundos, dolorosos y sangrantes. Marcas rojizas que se gravaron como hierro ardiente en su corazón y su mente.

Tan solo para minutos después poseerlo violentamente una y otra vez hasta desgarrarle, sin tomar en consideración el estado virgen de su cuerpo. Sin una palabra de cariño o respeto, ni un toque que lo ayudara a calmar el dolor que su abrupta invasión le generaba por dentro.

Y lo peor del caso es que cada noche la misma escena se repetía. Por lo menos dos o tres veces antes de que el sol clareara al alba de un nuevo día.

-Señor ten compasión de mi, y si no puedo escapar ni cambiar la forma en que él me trata, o el valor que me ha conferido al menos déjame morir pronto, rápido, tranquilo, en lugar de esperar a que cada día el mate un pedazo de mi espíritu...-

Dolorosas palabras para quien el éxtasis, la maravilla del amor contenido en un toque, beso o entrega ardiente entre las sabanas no existe. Para quien los detalles que le dan color y un sabor dulce a la vida parecen inalcanzables. Sonríe amargamente, utopías simples utopías porque el amor no existe, el paso de cada uno de los años de abuso y cautiverio le han llevado a creerlo, a asegurar que un sentimiento que permite a una persona tratar con ternura, confianza, respeto y devoción a otra no es más que el objeto de los cuentos. Lo único palpable es el sexo, y ni siquiera eso es como lo ilustran en filmes, poesías o programas televisivos.

El sexo carecía de placer para el actor pasivo, carecía de satisfacción, o al menos él jamás lo había tenido, jamás se había sentido ligeramente complacido al compartir su intimidad con su marido, y antes que él, con nadie más se lo había permitido. Esta era una de las características por las que Rhadamantys se había mostrado más complacido, por ser el único para su marido, porque antes de él, nadie hubiera conocido el esplendor, el sabor, y textura de su cuerpo. Esto lo enloquecía, y cuando lo ponderaba en la cama era cuando más agresivo se mostraba.

Un par de salinas estrellas se desprenden de las sombrías pupilas de quien en un movimiento brusco las retira de su faz, quien termina de arreglarse frente al espejo buscando lucir perfecto, perfecto para su dueño, para aquel que gobierna sobre su cuerpo sin importarse en lo más mínimo por su corazón cada vez mas deshecho. De aquel que le niega la alegría, el placer de un toque calido, tierno.

Y perfección es lo que le ofrece incuestionablemente esa y cada una de sus noches.

Sus ojos de un azul celeste resaltan sobre los pómulos rosados de su rostro, engalanados por la fina línea de delineador que utiliza para resaltarlos, sus labios brillan con cada haz de luz que alcanza su macia superficie de tono rosado, su cabello despide la fragancia favorita de su esposo, rosas con ligeros toques de madera tropical y jazmines, entallado pantalón a la cadera que permite apreciar las firmes líneas de sus muslos y la curvatura perfecta de su trasero, la camisa de seda en color vino resalta la claridad de su piel. En verdad hace honor a su nombre de pila Afrodita...Afrodita de Wyvern, de aquí hasta que Dios se apiade por su calvario y la muerte alcance a alguno de los dos con su eterna sombra.

Sus ojos se empañan, no, no puede, no debe derramar lagrimas, eso solo le acarrearía más dolor y desesperanza si es que su marido se percata de ellas, porque es cuando lo expresa, es cuando inconcientemente refleja su malestar, su inconformidad al ser su pertenencia cuando Rhadamantys arrecia en su trato, cuando incluso ha llegado a golpearlo, o a ofrecerlo para la satisfacción de los bastardos que tiene por guardaespaldas, cuando lo hizo fue cuando logro sacar a flote lo más ruin y podrido en el alma de su marido, quien luego de desnudarlo, y amarrarlo sobre la burda superficie del escritorio en su despacho, convido a sus guardaespaldas a jugar con él, a poseerle, a ultrajarle cuanto y como lo quisieran.

"_Esto te ayudara a apreciarme...a apreciar la fabulosa oportunidad que tienes de compartir tu cama conmigo...de estar entre los brazos de un verdadero hombre no de ratones mediocres y serviles a los que por su paga mantengo conmigo moviendo dócilmente la cola...pasen muchachos, diviértanse, disfrútenlo, es delicioso realmente, esta noche sabrán lo que es en verdad satisfacerse... cuando lo posean sabrán por que existen las clases sociales, porque con ninguna otra ramera sentirán el placer que sentirán con mi "doncella"...por que ninguna otra zorra los deleitara como mi Afrodita puede hacerlo...solo...procuren no lastimarlo demasiado, lo quiero en mi cama en un par de horas, lo necesito para descargar el ardor de mi cuerpo..."_

Golpeo el pequeño tocador con impotencia, era lo único que podía hacer, descargar su rabia contra los muebles inmóviles, A Rhadamantys nunca le ganaría físicamente y si intentara defenderse de otra manera, cuchillos, una lámpara o cualquier otra cosa, sus perros guardianes intervendrían de inmediato, deseosos por revolcarse con él de nuevo.

Aún sentía su asquerosa saliva, su fétido aliento impregnándose por todo su cuerpo, el nauseabundo recorrido de sus manos sobre su piel, sobre su hombría, y su semen escurriéndose entre sus piernas. Cuando finalmente Rhadamantys lo liberara, estuvo cerca de arrancarse la piel de tanto tallarla para librarse de toda aquella suciedad.

-¡¡¡Maldito Seas!!!, y maldito sea yo por no poder defenderme...- Un nuevo golpe sobre la superficie tallada hace saltar todas las pequeñas botellitas, frascos y accesorios comprados en su mayoría para su uso.

Un toque, el timbre de la puerta resuena inclemente, ¿acaso es ya la hora?, no eso no puede ser, aún no esta todo listo, lo castigara por eso....pero...espera, el tiene llave, no necesita tocar a la puerta. Tres toques gentiles a la puerta, y luego el silencio, la paciente espera de quien del otro lado, educadamente espera la respuesta.

-Adelante...esta abierto...entre...-

Una azulada y desordenada cabellera se asoma tímidamente, enmarcando un rostro color caramelo, adornado por un par de gemas verde-azules y un par de labios que traviesos se curvan en una sonrisa amable.

-Milo...eres tú...-

-Buenas noches Señor Afrodita...vine a traerle este paquete, el Señor Rhadamantys lo dejo para usted, para que lo use esta noche, y sabe...la rivera canadiense es maravillosa en esta época del año y en muchas otras...mi amigo Camus me ha mandado algunas postales, postales y descripciones de lugares, rutas de peaje, y otras novedades...- Me mira con simpatía, pero hay algo en su gesto, es decir siempre ha sido atento y respetuoso conmigo, de todos los perros del infierno que mi marido tiene a su servicio él y Kanon son a los únicos que considero como gente decente.

-Tu amigo Camus...tu amor secreto desde que eras más joven...¿cierto?- Un sonrojo pigmenta casi instantáneamente sus mejillas, y pasea inquietos sus ojos alrededor de la estancia, lo apena que yo toque al asunto con él...pero me gustaría tanto que finalmente se decidiera y fuera por él a Canadá...quizás pueda convencerlo ahora...después de todo va a acompañar a mi marido en su viaje. Y solo espero que nada malo le ocurra, he visto la forma en que mi marido y Aiacos lo observan, cuando piensan que él no se da cuenta.

-Milo...- y me estiro hasta capturar su mano entre las mías, tratando de animarlo, de transmitirle el valor que irónicamente a mi me hace falta para buscar una mejor vida. Para en un acto de coraje mandar al demonio a mi marido y a mis padres e iniciar de forma distinta, pero tengo miedo, miedo a fracasar incluso en ello. Mis padres me educaron toda la vida para depender de los demás, para no trabajar como lo hace la mayoría por un sueldo reducido y prestaciones mínimas...aún así la mayoría son más felices de lo que yo lo soy.

-No puedes vivir toda tu vida alimentando un sentimiento que no sabes si podrás realizar, si en verdad él es para ti tan importante...debes hablarle, sincerarte y esperar por...confiar en una respuesta afirmativa de su parte...debes luchar por tener una oportunidad de realizar ese amor...- Y el burro hablando de orejas sobre el valor.

-Joven Afrodita...yo...ya no tengo esperanza sobre algún futuro a su lado...en su última carta me habla de...de un acontecimiento importante por venir en su vida, incluso me pregunta si lo apoyaría...va a pedir a una joven en compromiso y quiere que yo lo acompañe, que funja como su testigo y padrino...para su compromiso y su boda...-

Sus ojos se han ensombrecido, y sus labios temblaron al pronunciar las últimas palabras, su ceño se contrajo dolido. Cuanto lo siento por mi joven amigo, se lo importante que ese joven francés es para él. Pero tiene demasiados principios, es demasiado integro para interferir, para hacer algo que disuelva la relación presente de su mejor amigo.

A pesar de todo aprieta mi mano entre las suyas, y trata de esbozar una sonrisa optimista, como lo envidio...Milo es de las personas que aunque todo sea negro alrededor, siempre encuentran la forma de darle brillo. Me guiña un ojo como mudo agradecimiento por mi interés. Más, algo me alerta, el agarre de sus manos sobre la mía ya duro demasiado. No es que yo le tema: Si alguien estoy seguro que no me haría daño, es él. Pero hay algo más en su contacto. No consigo descifrarlo...solo que ahora incluso su mirada es diferente, como si a través de sus ojos algo quisiera expresarme, algo que a viva voz no se atreve.

Se inclina cerca, muy cerca de mi oído y me susurra en forma apenas audible para mí.

-Hay algo más en el paquete...algo que originalmente no venia incluido...son algunas imágenes, imágenes que describen mejor que todas las palabras que ya existen una oportunidad de una vida mejor para usted....una vida mejor que la que tiene aquí...-

Respira profundo, y lleva una de sus manos a su frente para retirar un mechón inquieto de su cabello, que insiste rebelde en cubrir sus ojos. Finalmente continua, siempre discreto, siempre susurrando, para que solo yo pueda escucharlo, nadie me graba ahora, el como jefe de la seguridad maneja las cámaras a su antojo, y desde hace mucho acordó este lapso de tiempo con mi marido para desconectar las cámaras de nuestra recamara, por darme la privacidad necesaria para mi arreglo. Y es que Rhadamantys primero me mata antes que dejar que él o Kanon me vean desnudo.

-Son postales que Camus me ha enviado de Canadá, un boleto de avión a su nombre, reservado en clase turista, en el mismo vuelo que el de su marido...- Abro los ojos con total consternación y estoy a punto de hacer lo mismo con mis labios ante tal audacia, más el lo impide colocando sus dedos con gentileza sobre mis labios.

-Se que suena atrevido, y que necesitara de arrojo, mucho arrojo para decidirse a llevarlo a cabo, pero otra oportunidad como esta, no tendremos de ayudarlo...a partir de ayer Kanon esta de vacaciones, la persona que se hará cargo del equipaje de su marido, es su amigo, el vendrá por el equipaje media hora después de que el jefe salga con rumbo al aeropuerto, y Kanon vendrá escondido en la camioneta que utilizara para tal efecto, el joven lo ayudara a usted a salir a través de una maleta con fondo falso, la que traje hace tres días y que su marido rehusó por corriente, se supone que me la llevaría, pero no lo hice esta escondida en el cuarto de limpieza, tras de los trapeadores...- Inhala profundo de nuevo, y sus ojos resplandecen ante la vivida emoción que para él decirme todo esto significa.

Lo miro incrédulo por su osadía, de su buena voluntad y valor al desafiar a mi celador de la forma que lo hace, si mi marido lo descubre...no quiero ni imaginar lo que le hace. Y todo en un intento de ayudarme, a mí, que no merezco la consideración de nadie, al ser tan débil, al haber aceptado tan sumisamente todos estos años el trato que Rhadamantys me ha prodigado. Supongo que visto desde esa perspectiva lo merezco.

-No tenga miedo...- Como rayos consigue leer en mis pensamientos, su voz es un consuelo, su intención me ha hecho revivir muchos sueños, viejos pensamientos de una vida mejor, de una vida en libertad.

Pero no me atrevo...y no quisiera que por mi ellos se arriesgaran, mi marido es en extremo cruel y vengativo.

-No tiene de que preocuparse...- No me lo explico pero lo hace de nuevo, adivina o más bien intuye lo que pienso, lo que siento al respecto. –Lo hemos pensado con mucho cuidado...en el paquete junto a las postales, que le suplico no deje a la vista de nadie, y que de ser posible si se decide a llevarlo a cabo, se lleve con usted, va a encontrar un pasaporte con un nombre falso, no desconfié lo arregle con un amigo muy querido que trabaja en la oficina de relaciones exteriores...y que conoce la crueldad y lascivia de su marido, además hay dinero canadiense, tintura provisional para su cabello, y una pasta que le permitirá simular arrugas en su rostro así como un par de pupilentes para disfrazar el tono de sus ojos, la fotografía Kanon la adaptara mañana al pasaporte, para que se adapte a su apariencia en el momento...-

Acaricia mi palma con sus dedos tratando de infundirme el valor que necesito, para contagiarme su seguridad y espíritu.

-Por el equipaje no se preocupe, tendrá todo lo necesario al llegar a Canadá, nosotros estaremos bien, si optamos por hacerlo ahora es por que en esta forma disminuimos las posibles sospechas sobre nuestra persona, yo me voy hoy por la noche hacia mi casa y me encontrare con su esposo directamente en el aeropuerto, por lo que resulta poco probable que yo pudiera ayudarlo a escapar...Kanon esta de vacaciones, nadie lo vera rondar por aquí ni a usted salir...quizás lo más riesgoso es que tomará el mismo avión que su marido...pero es necesario hacerlo así...-

Hasta ahora lo que dice tiene sentido, aún así sigue representando un riesgo para ellos.

-Será muy difícil que su marido se imagine que ha sido lo suficientemente audaz como para abordar el mismo avión que él, y que su destino final es el mismo lugar al que él va a dirigirse...estamos casi cien por ciento seguros de que el primer lugar donde lo buscara será con sus padres o en la residencia de alguna de sus hermanas, después lo procurara por la ciudad, dentro del país...no creo que se aventure a imaginar que usted se encuentra en Canadá...-

-Pero... ¿Que pasará con Hypnos?...él va a revisar las maletas, ¿Recuerdas?...-

Pregunto temeroso, convencido de que en este pequeño detalle ellos no habían pensado.

-La maleta con fondo falso lo resuelve...mañana Hypnos va a acudir con una resaca increíble, como hoy es su día libre, una amiga en común lo va a invitar a tomar unas copas, el mesero que va a atenderlos, ya fue aleccionado para que vierta una droga orgánica, no se preocupe...- Me ataja antes de que yo pueda protestar, conciente de que lo que más anhelo es mi libertad, pero no a costa de la vida de persona alguna. -No le causara más daño que el de una resaca descomunal para mañana...además a las seis horas la droga ya no será detectable ni en su sangre ni en su orina, y dudo mucho que Hypnos se arriesgue a confesar que no cumplió debidamente con su labor por estar en tal estado...la maleta esta preparada para que una vez con usted adentro, todo lo que parecerá es que lleva ropa y artículos de uso personal de su marido, y como la maleta no estará documentada gracias al amigo de Kanon, nadie reparará en su falta...Una vez en el aeropuerto usted sale de ella, y se dirige al acceso para abordar el avión, la maleta se queda vacía en la camioneta y nadie sospechara nada...-

Pestañeo repetidas veces tratando de asimilar el significado real de sus palabras, el propósito comprendido en cada una, su plan es bueno, y parece que realmente pensó mucho en ello, y que tanto él como Kanon realmente se han tomado mucho trabajo para montarlo. Pero yo sencillamente no me atrevo. Cuando trato de expresarlo, cuando finalmente me decido a hablar para pedirle que lo cancele todo. Que no se arriesgue con todo esto. Que no es necesario hacerlo, me ataja suavemente, aun inclinado hacia mi costado, susurrando siempre, introduce la mano a su saco y puedo ver el arma, la cacha del revolver que porta habitualmente...más no es en si el revolver más que conocido lo que atrae mi atención, es otro brillo tenue pero fuerte a la vez, distinto a lo que usualmente exhibe a los demás, algo metálico que no soy capaz de distinguir con claridad antes de que finalmente extraiga su mano portando el retrato de un hombre joven en la palma. Un retrato donde él también esta presente y ambos lucen radiantes, felices de encontrarse juntos.

Mucho no tengo que pensar para adivinar la identidad del hombre que feliz le sonríe con las montañas de fondo a tan maravilloso cuadro. Es Camus...su amor imposible, aquel por el que suspira en los rincones.

-¿Verdad que es hermoso?...y no tiene usted idea de lo gentil que puede ser...aunque a veces también muy terco...nadie consigue hacerlo retractarse...el estará en Montreal, esperando por usted, lo ayudara, lo llevara a un lugar seguro que no tiene relación con nadie en este país, ni con él ni conmigo, allá le obsequiara un celular que aun no ha sido activado para su seguridad y que no deberá activar hasta que tenga en Canadá por lo menos tres meses...el pago del mismo ya está cubierto, también le dará una tarjeta de identidad falsa y un nuevo pasaporte, el que viene dentro del paquete deberá dejarlo con él para que el se encargue de destruirlo, además le proporcionará las llaves de un carro deportivo blindado, mapas de cada una de las carreteras y caminos rurales alrededor del lugar donde va a ocultarse por un tiempo, dos diferentes tarjetas de crédito internacionales con dos diferentes bancos, procure cargar una en su billetera y la otra en algún escondite de su ropa, la pretina o el dobladillo de sus pantalones...-

De nuevo alimenta a sus pulmones con aire, habla rápido pero en definitiva, serena y confiadamente. Continúa sin dejar de observarme directamente a los ojos, tratando de motivarme, de darme el empujón necesario para tomar el riesgo, de infundirme el coraje cuya falta me ha mantenido prisionero.

-Igualmente tendrá preparado para usted un celular desechable con un par de números precargados en la memoria...no lo utilice más que en caso de verdadera urgencia...se que es difícil atreverse...pero...¿No cree que la recompensa prometida al final de este largo viaje bien lo vale?...es usted tan joven que no concibo la idea de verlo marchitarse aquí como el juguete de ese hombre...viéndolo vivir aterrado, agachando la mirada, rehuyendo a las pretensiones y manoseos de mis compañeros...usted merece por lo menos mil veces más que todo esto...-

Quiero replicar...necesito con urgencia hallar un punto flaco en todo lo que ha planeado, algo que lo convenza de desistir en el acto, mis labios se abren y cierran repetidas veces, pero no consigo articular sonido alguno...mi mente clama a gritos por que lo obligue a desistir, por que incluso lo amenace con revelarle todo a mi marido, pero mi corazón hace vibrar cada uno de los órganos alrededor de lo fuerte que late ante la expectativa de una vida diferente...de un mejor futuro.

Cuando finalmente mi cabeza se aclara un poco y me dispongo a replicar, vuelve a sonreírme mientras firmemente sacude su cabeza en sentido negativo. ¡¡Dioses!!, ¿Cómo hace para adelantarse a todo lo que yo quiero rebatirle?.

-No es necesario que me diga nada ahora...me sentiré feliz si promete pensar en ello esta noche...si mañana la maleta se halla en el vestíbulo, entonces significa que acepto usted lo que le he propuesto, y nosotros tomaremos el cuidado de que llegue a salvo a su destino...si no es así...bueno seguimos siendo sus amigos y puede contar con nosotros, aunque nada nos daría mas gusto que poder ayudarle...debo irme, su marido pronto estará aquí y no quiero que por mi culpa tenga usted el más mínimo inconveniente...debe darse prisa para arreglarse...por cierto...no lo había notado...pero esas rosas negras en su buró, al lado de donde descansa, lucen increíbles...creo que la persona que con tanto cuidado y cariño las deposita al pie de su puerta cada mañana...también sería inmensamente feliz de que usted pudiera al fin ser libre...-

Sonrió al posar mí vista sobre las flores referidas por mi amigo, es cierto, la luz del sol, y agua fresca con que las alimento cada mañana han dado un buen resultado; y los botones se han madurado lo suficiente para ser ahora rosas espectaculares. El único aliento que tengo, y el motivo por el cual me levanto cada mañana, sabiendo que él vendrá, que acudirá a mi puerta para obsequiarme una única rosa...negra...el color del misterio en el que se mantiene envuelto hasta ahora. Siempre presente, constante, y es que en los últimos tres años no ha habido un día en que me falle. Siempre cuida de que yo no lo sorprenda y lo sorprendente es que lo ha conseguido, de tal forma que solo Milo y sospecho Kanon también saben quien es, y lo más importante que se hace presente cada vez que mi marido parte ha ocuparse de sus importantes asuntos. Aunque el par de griegos son una tumba y nada he conseguido arrancarles.

-Nunca has querido decirme quien es...quien es la persona que tan maravilloso detalle mantiene hacia mí siempre...y no te esfuerces en negarlo se que lo sabes, porque nada de lo que pasa en este edifico es desconocido para ti, sea de día o de noche....Milo...si yo llegara aceptar tu propuesta, tú...tú le dirías a él lo agradecido que estoy por haberse mantenido a mi lado, y que espero que un día me permita conocerle, mirarle de frente y expresarle a él y no al viento las gracias por sus rosas...por todo lo que a través de ellas me ha ayudado a seguir vivo...-

-Por supuesto...creo que los dos se merecen ese instante.-

-Gracias Milo...pero sabes creo que no llegara nunca...porque no me atrevería a seguir tu plan...- Sonrió avergonzado ante mi cobardía, él se ha tomado tantas molestias, incluso ha envuelto en todo esto al amor de su vida. Y eso habla de cuanto me aprecia...no me atrevo a mirarle, mucho menos cuanto a mi mente no acude una sola razón viable para seguir negándome...aunque de pronto ahí está...esa es la clave...la clave por la que ninguno de nosotros deberá exponerse. El error en su plan, el detalle que escapo a sus manos.

-Milo...tu plan es bueno pero tiene un pequeño detalle que lo hecha a perder...que lo condena a fracasar antes de iniciado, ¿Cómo diablos se supone que hago yo para empacarme solo?, ¿Cómo en nombre de todo lo que es santo me introduzco en la maleta, coloco el fondo falso y la cierro por dentro?.- Y lo miro con alivio hasta que...hasta que sus labios esbozan una amplia sonrisa y me mira con un brillo de suficiencia que me eriza la piel. Ya lo veo venir, al traste con la única excusa que mi mente pudo argüir frente a este hombre.

-Eso no será problema, una vez que usted llegue al cuarto donde se almacenan todos los artículos de limpieza, en el sótano junto a las calderas tendrá toda la ayuda que necesita, ni más ni menos...la única que realmente necesita. Y por cierto me alegra que lo este considerando, sabía que al final el plan entero le parecía viable-

He caído en mi propia trampa, al tratar de disfrazar mi intención a rehusarme, le di los argumentos suficientes para acorralarme. Mi cabeza repica, creo que tendré un colapso en cualquier instante y es que necesito con desesperación absoluta alguna otra salida...pero mi mente parece estar de vacaciones, parece haberse quedado estancada en las ultimas palabras de mi joven amigo, grabadas a fuego...¡¡Eso es!! , ¡¡Las cámaras de vigilancia!! , ese es el detalle que no ha tomado en cuenta Milo, el detalle que finalmente va a desarmarle, ha tirar a tierra el hermoso castillo de naipes que se ha esforzado en construirme.

-Y dígame mi genio amigo... ¿Cómo piensas evitar que las cámaras de seguridad que desafortunadamente mañana no estarán a tu cuidado, registren que he dejado el apartamento sin el consentimiento de mi marido?, seguro que apenas lo noten, tanto Giganto como Zeros se me echan encima el par de desgraciados asquerosos esos...y dudo mucho poder noquearlos...-

Ja ja, mira a ver si puedes rebatirme ahora mi querido amigo, esta vez te vencí...esta vez yo domine el juego, ¡¡No!! , ¡¡Espera no te atrevas!! , no de nuevo, esa sonrisa la conozco y a estas alturas ya la temo. ¡¡Detente por favor, no me hagas esto!! . Griego de todos los infiernos es que no hay nada que se te escape.

-No tiene de que preocuparse ya lo arreglamos. Kanon transmitirá con un efectivo mecanismo de largo alcance escenas grabadas de días anteriores, que en cuanto salga su marido, mostraran un camino despejado y todo en calma, se lo aseguro no hay por que temer la acción de ese par, Giganto llegara a dormir como lo hace siempre, y Zeros, pues Zeros es un caso aparte, a él el manejo de las computadoras, los monitores y las diversas pantallas lo aturden, así que encenderá su game-boy y se perderá jugando en ello. Ya deje de buscarle a todo pretextos y confié en nosotros, confíe en que todo saldrá esplendido-

¿Acaso soy tan permeable? , ¿Acaso en algún momento mi mente me ha traicionado y expreso lo que se supone solo fueron pensamientos?. Tú me miras divertido, seguro que esto no ha dejado de divertirte ni por un instante, seguro de poder echar abajo cualquier otro argumento que yo en resistencia esboce. Finalmente retomas la vertical y guiñándome un ojo con cierta burla te despides de mí doblando y estirando tus dedos. Te giras y lo último que mi mente sorprendida registra es el reflejo de tus cabellos al perderse al exterior de la alcoba. No puedo evitar el sonreír, dentro de toda mi miseria, he encontrado un par de amigos realmente honestos conmigo.

Bien a enfocarme ahora en mi marido, debo terminar mi arreglo y disponerme una vez más a compartir la cama con él, a satisfacer hasta el mínimo de sus deseos y perversiones, y debo ser fuerte por que seguramente hoy me lastimara como pocas veces antes, tan solo para asegurarse de que lo recuerde, de que de mi mente no escape la idea de que le pertenezco y puede hacer conmigo lo que mejor le plazca. Al evocar los instantes que he vivido a su lado dentro de las cuatro paredes que conforman nuestra recamara, me estremezco, si tan solo fuera diferente...si tan solo fuera otra persona quien...por instinto busco aquello que siempre consigue serenarme, que siempre engalana mi rostro con una sonrisa, las flores en el jarrón a un costado de mi almohada. Las maravillosas rosas negras de mi secreto amante.

Estoy listo, por hoy al menos no creo poder y en verdad no deseo esforzarme por brindarle algo más que la visión que ya el reflejo en el espejo devuelve.

Me levanto cansado, con aire triste, camino hasta mi buró y jugueteo con mis amadas rosas entre las yemas de mis dedos, lo dulce del aroma que exhala de su interior, lo terso de cada uno de sus pétalos, y aún lo agudo de sus espinas me inspira, me lleva a pensar que ellas son el ideal que debería predominar en los hombres, por sobre las clases sociales, que pese a la tenebrosa primera impresión que proyectan, de cerca son fantásticas, de cerca su belleza salvaje se revela al ojo inexperto, embriaga los sentidos como un manantial en su origen, avasallador, refrescante, limpio y puro. Libre de mascaras u accesorios, de maquillajes o disfraz alguno, que tan solo la marchitaría, la extinguiría hasta convertirla en una flor más, de las cualquiera que pueden encontrarse todos los días en cada esquina.

¿Será el así?, una rosa negra perfecta, única y distintiva de su belleza inapreciada. Quizás si. Quizás mis rosas han absorbido la belleza de quien con tanto amor, debe cuidarlas desde su origen, quizás la rosa negra más maravillosa, madre de la perfección en cada una de las que puedo disfrutar entre mis dedos sea él, sea mi amante secreto de las rosas negras.

.............................................................................................................................................

Consorcio Industrial Wyvern, Oficina Principal en el Último Piso.

Las ocho, hora de terminar labores, hora de emprender el regreso, para la velada deliciosa que tendrá con su juguete, con su mascota predilecta, con ese amante complaciente, a quien los golpes, maltratos físicos y verbales, y la violación constante han forjado a su gusto. Su esposo Afrodita. Pero por hoy, por hoy va concederle a él, el sutil veneno de la incertidumbre, de la agonía de la espera prolongada, completamente fuera de lo habitual, injustificada. Por que eso, eso lo hará más vulnerable al trato que le brindara esta noche. Eso permitirá que las marcas sobre su piel, su cabello y su íntimo espacio alcancen lo más profundo de su alma. Que su huella perdure hasta la próxima ocasión en que comparta con él la cama. Hasta su regreso del próspero Canadá.

¿Podría llevarlo con él cierto? , es decir, nada lo obliga a privarse de su compañía, a no mantenerlo al alcance de su mano para saciarse con su carne deliciosa cada vez que el cuerpo le arda por deseo mal contenido. Si, en definitiva por ser quien es, y por tener a su disposición los recursos financieros, políticos y sociales que tiene, bien podría concederse ese capricho. Pero no lo hará, De Afrodita se saciará esta noche, esta noche la dedicará por completo a la lujuria que la estremecedora visión de ese perfecto ser al desnudo provoca en sus entrañas.

Esta noche se adentrara a sus entrañas hasta que su miembro duela, hasta que su miembro no le permita otra invasión a lo más íntimo de su cuerpo y una vez saciado continuara manoseándolo a su antojo sobre la cama, se aliviara en su boca que tan bien ha aprendido el ritmo y forma en que las chupadas lo conducen al cielo, lo mantendrá desnudo, despierto, para que sus ojos también se sacien de su visión angelical, y lo extrañen, lo suficiente como para volver a saciarse de él a su regreso. Lo morderá a su gusto hasta provocarle dos o tres cortes profundos, que lo obliguen a pensar en él, cuando el contacto con el agua, las sabanas o sus ropas lo lastime. Que no le permitan olvidarse que le pertenece a él, Rhadamantys de Wyvern.

-Si, esta noche será tuya mi querido Afrodita, por que los quince días por venir, los dedicare por completo a ese ser que me ha provocado más de una dolorosa erección en estos días. Los dedicare al ser que cada vez con más frecuencia me roba la cordura...los dedicare a Milo, mi nuevo deseo, mi nuevo capricho, mi nuevo vicio, y al igual que a ti, a él también lo quiero solo para mí, y me asegurare de que sea así, tú serás mío Milo...por bien o por mal, pero solo mío, solo yo conoceré el sabor de tu carne, de tu sangre, de tu esencia derramada entre nuestros cuerpos desnudos, solo yo podré embriagarme con tu varonil encanto salvaje...y a nadie le concederé el tocarte, mi confiado niño, eres tan inocente que aún no sospechas de la intención oculta al llevarte conmigo...que aún no puedes prever que este viaje será cuando seas mío...y cuando volvamos, vivirás a mi lado, y compartirás la cama con Afrodita y conmigo...aunque tu no estés de acuerdo precioso mío.-

Y una risa sorda sella su discurso, una risa siniestra, que delata que el dueño saborea por anticipado un placer único, un placer destinado solo para él mismo...y que importa si su jefe de seguridad no esta de acuerdo, después de todo, él será el elemento de balance perfecto, Afrodita luego de un largo proceso de moldeo ya es sumiso, entregado, resignado a la tortura que a él se le venga en gana dentro de la cama. A Milo deberá domarlo cada vez que se acueste con él, será la furia, la rabia, la tempestad apenas contenida que exalte su virilidad, que exalte su sed de dominio. Y lo obtendrá así tenga que pasar sobre el mismo diablo, que importa si alguien no parece estar de acuerdo, él es Rhadamantys de Wyvern, y a él nadie puede tocarlo ¿No es cierto?

Fin del primer Capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uyy Una disculpa pero es que olvide la advertenvia que debia llevar al publicarlo. Disculpen. Este capitulo contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia psicologica, física, lenguaje soez, es un capitulo con LEMON y RAPE. Si no gustas de este genero por favor no lo leas, yo respeto tu opinión y te pido amablemente que respetas la mía. El capitulo es para mayores de 17 años si no tienes esa edad por favor ****cierra esta ventana**

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS.**

**Edifico Wyvern penthouse 06:30 hrs ****a la mañana siguiente****.**

Finalmente, el amanecer arroja un tenue halo de luz que riega mi agonía con un poquito de esperanza. La noche toca su fin y con ella mi martirio, apenas puedo mover mi cuerpo o ser capaz de sentir el aire que se mueve temeroso dentro de mis pulmones, como si el también compartiera mi miedo a la persona maldita que yace durmiendo a mi costado en el mismo lecho. No he conseguido cerrar mis ojos y mis movimientos han sido mínimos, pues no quiero que despierte, no antes del momento dichoso en que tenga que aprestarse a ir al aeropuerto y volar al otro lado del mundo. No antes del momento en que pueda hacer algo por recuperar mi dignidad, el control sobre mi vida, mi derecho a no ser nunca mas de su propiedad. ¡¡A que nunca más se satisfaga con mi cuerpo!! , ¡¡A nunca más tenerlo dentro de mi!!.

Mi resolución esta aún intacta pese al lento transcurrir de los minutos, de las horas para que el sol iluminara de nuevo al horizonte. Y es que quizás si no me hubiera vejado como lo hizo esta noche, sino se hubiera esforzado en humillarme como lo hizo, ahora aun me sentiría demasiado vacilante para intentar huir, para decidirme a seguir el plan de Milo, pero su trato me decidió, y es porque lo preferiría todo, lo encararía todo con valor antes de permitirle que volviera a mancillarme así, incluso morir es mucho más tentador que continuar viviendo, si es que es vida lo que tengo, así.

El silencio se ve rudamente interrumpido por el agudo timbre de la alarma de su despertador, ¡¡La hora llego!! ¡¡Animo Afrodita!! Tan solo ponle un poquito de valor sumado a una pizca de amor propio y concéntrate tan solo en cada una de las acciones que debes ejecutar para dejar de ser su animal preferido, para escapar de sus manos repugnantes y nunca más actuar como una hembra incapaz de oponerse a su semental. Su cuerpo rueda perezosamente hacia mi, es la rutina, la misma rutina a la que incluso él no es inmune, siento su mano recorrer con pereza la piel de mi abdomen, sus dedos un tanto inquietos por alcanzar mi miembro, lo apretara hasta ser conciente de que me causa daño y mantendrá esa misma presión por algunos segundos, tan solo para recordarme que le pertenezco y que nada de lo que haga cambiara que sea así. Que deberé esperarlo en la noche para que nuevamente se satisfaga en mí. ¡¡Pero hoy este inmundo ritual llega a su fin…hoy cuando su avión aterrice en Canadá y el se concentre en ser aún más dominante, rico y poderoso de lo que lo es hoy…mis pies tocarán el mismo suelo y mi vida comenzara en libertad!!. Voy a lamentar no estar presente para ver su cara deformada por la ira cuando sus acobardados guardaespaldas le notifiquen que su mascota favorita escapo de la jaula. Por que esa expresión será única…la primera vez que pierde el control sobre algo en toda su vida. Y porque seguramente pasara mucho tiempo antes de que eso nuevamente acontezca.

Una súbita punzada de dolor interrumpe mis pensamientos, sabe que estoy despierto y ha aplicado mayor presión de la habitual al sentir que lo ignoro, gimoteo bajo, inclinando mi rostro en su dirección, entreabriendo los labios para recibir las agresiones de los suyos, mas el beso no se concreta pues atrapa mi rostro con una de sus manos de hierro y me obliga a encararlo, se lo que esta buscando al examinarme con tanto ahínco, huellas, expresiones que delaten para él lo que yo pienso, la razón por la que deliberadamente lo he ignorado. Y todo lo que puedo hacer es rezar para que no las halle, para que ninguno de los rasgos de mi cara me delaten. Creo que he corrido con suerte, pues luego de taladrar ferozmente mis facciones, sonríe mezcla de arrogancia y suficiencia y me besa o más bien me agrede con sus dientes, encajando, desgarrando la débil piel que contornea a los míos, una ultima marca, un recordatorio latente de quien es el que manda. Pero será la última. Aunque llegue a morir en el intento.

* * *

El sonido de la alarma maldita interrumpe el delicioso sopor en el que mi cuerpo había caído luego de una noche del mejor sexo con mi "doncella exquisita", y aunque mis músculos no parecen estar de acuerdo, es mi mente quien lo domina todo alrededor mío, así que me giro en la cama y busco a tientas bajo las sabanas al sublime objeto de mis deseos, busco su flácido miembro para traerlo de vuelta conmigo. ¡¡Ingenuo!! En verdad esta convencido de que no me percato de las lágrimas y plegarias silenciosas que derrama cuando me cree dormido, y esa, esa es tan solo la segunda deliciosa parte que constituye mi placer. La primera es poseerle, fuerte, agresivo, inmune a su dolor, a su frustración por tener que aguantar lo que yo quiera hacer con su cuerpo. La segunda es disfrutar de su miedo, de su dolor, de la impavidez que sigue al final de nuestros encuentros cuando parece dispuesto incluso a dejar de respirar para no estimularme a que continúe tomándolo. El disfrutar del aroma delicioso de su sometimiento. ¿Me pregunto si…si algún día Milo en algunos años de tomarlo, de domarlo dentro de mi lecho será así? No lo creo, creo que su rabia, su amor a su independencia y su orgullo duraran mucho, mucho tiempo, peleando siempre por no dejarme someterle.

Y es la visión de mi jefe de seguridad lo que termina por despabilarme por entero, mis dedos se han afianzado a su objetivo de cada día, de cada amanecer, y se que lo tengo preso en ellos, y que he ejercido la presión habitual para obligarle a acudir a mí, pero no responde, permanece fiel a su costumbre inmóvil a mi lado. Dejare pasar un par de segundos, pues seguramente aun resiente el trato que le aplique anoche.

Dos, tres, cuatro de ellos y continua inerte, ¿Qué pasa Afrodita, es ahora cuando piensas que puedes ponerte rebelde, o simplemente esperas pacientemente que me levante y te deje, esperas por los días en que no podré poseerte? Incremento un poco la presión y finalmente consigo una reacción de su parte. Inclina su rostro en dirección al mío y entreabre los labios ofreciéndoseme como siempre, pero hoy no todo parece habitual, un tibio, casi imperceptible brillo en tus ojos ha captado toda la atención de mis sentidos, eso, y la falta de reacción de tu parte, como si simplemente ya no te preocupara el castigo que decida aplicarte por deliberadamente ignorarme. Intercepto tu rostro a la mitad de nuestro contacto y examino fijamente tus rasgos, todo parece normal pero…algo en ti me alerta que hay algo distinto. ¿Será que piensas que…que esta podría ser la ocasión en que? , rio con ganas para mis adentros, increíble de mi parte el considerarlo siquiera, eres demasiado sumiso, demasiado cobarde como para ello. No, tú nunca tendrías ni la imaginación ni las agallas necesarias para arriesgarte a ello. ¡¡Jamás te libraras de mí!! ¡¡Jamás!! ¿Si entiendes eso cierto?, toda tentativa de tu parte sería inútil al respecto.

Te beso con un enorme deseo, y casi al instante mi miembro responde a la corriente de adrenalina que circula ahora por mi cuerpo. Estoy encendido y aunque casi no tengo tiempo, pues, creo que un último y rápido encuentro entre nosotros sería perfecto. Cuanto más profunda sea la marca que te deje hasta mi regreso, mejor será su efecto. Enrosco mis brazos alrededor de tu cintura y te atraigo hasta mí con urgencia, giro nuestros cuerpos hasta que estoy sobre ti y soy quien como de costumbre te domina. Abandono tus labios para concentrarme en una todavía más delicada parte de tu anatomía, tus exquisitas tetillas, las mordisqueo a mi placer aumentando mi placer con el violento temblor que estremece tu cuerpo, mi mano se posiciona férrea sobre tu miembro, al cual comienzo a masajear y rasguñar a la par hasta que tibias y finas gotas de tu sangre se deslizan sobre mis dedos.

El placer abrasa mi carne e inflama mi piel como si de pronto fuera lava ardiente y no sangre lo que circula por mi torrente sanguíneo, pero aún no es y estoy convencido que nunca será suficiente para mi. Flexiono mi rodilla y la dejo elevarse algunos centímetros sobre la altura de tu cuerpo para, dejándola caer con fuerza se introduzca entre tus piernas golpeando la piel que rodea tus muslos.

-¡¡Abre las piernas ahora!!- Y más vale que obedezcas mi precioso esposo porque la abstinencia que deberé aguantar de tu carne, de tu sangre y tu sudor me han convertido en un demonio hambriento de ti. -¡¡Ahora mismo!!- Te gruño aun con mi boca casi pegada a tu pecho, se que me has oído puesto que el silencio no solo en nuestra alcoba, en toda la suite es evidente a esta hora, ninguno de los zánganos que mantengo hace nada más que haraganear esperando mi salida.

Tú reaccionas con premura, sabiendo que no eres capaz de resistir al embate de mi cuerpo, fricciono mi miembro contra el tuyo y un gemido áspero de satisfacción abandona mi pecho desnudo. ¡¡Eres mi juguete…uno por demás delicioso debo añadir!! Tanto, que mi miembro esta casi totalmente erecto con tan solo estos leves roces, pero no te poseeré en el lecho, si quiero que esta, nuestra última entrega en mucho tiempo tenga éxito he de ser más creativo para ello. Me incorporo de prisa en nuestro lecho, y de un solo tirón forzó a tu cuerpo a imitar mis movimientos. ¡¡Mi vida prepárate!! Pues esto…esto no has de olvidarlo en mucho tiempo.

Te giro hasta tenerte de espaldas contra mi pecho y sin consideración a la estrecha cavidad que me recibe continuamente introduzco tres dedos juntos.

-¡¡Auhhhhh!!- Música para mis oídos, te quejas, y eso tan solo hace de mi necesidad por ti algo más urgente, muerdo tu cuello como si quisiera destrozarlo tan solo mediante la fuerza de mis dientes. Es el momento, no soportare más por mucho tiempo, así que colocando mis brazos sobre tu espalda de plata te obligo a flexionarte, te tengo casi a gatas sobre la cama y eso realmente me proporciona una exquisita vista de tu intima entrada. Crispo mis dedos sobre tu espalda marcándote como algo mío, dejando surcos carmesíes que simbolizan mi firma, ¡¡Te deseo!! ¡¡En verdad que te deseo!! Me inclino sobre tu cuerpo obligándote a apoyar tus brazos sobre la cama y a cargar con mi peso, mi lengua se deleita recorriendo desde tu cadera hasta la base de tu cuello a lengüeteadas, dejando escurrir mi saliva sobre tu espalda, y se por la repulsión que asoma en tus ojos esmeraldas cada vez que hago esto, cuanto te desagrada. Mis manos enlazan tu cintura envolviendo tu abdomen, mientras mis dedos recorren tu cuerpo en dirección a tus partes, cuando su volumen se encuentra en ellos los presiono con toda mi fuerza, el dolor hace que te retuerzas hacia atrás, rozando con mayor intensidad mi miembro con tus glúteos, ya estamos a buen punto.

-¡¡De gatas sobre la cama ahora mismo!!- Te estremeces seguro de lo que vendrá a continuación, pero sumisamente obedeces, trepando a la cama con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas para facilitar mi invasión, tus manos inseguras se posicionan a los costados, palmas extendidas y brazos semi-flexionados para disminuir un poco el impacto al balancearte mientras entro y salgo de tu cuerpo, con lascivia mis palmas se aferran a la tersa carnosidad de tus glúteos y tiran hacia los lados separándolos, mi miembro se coloca en el borde de tu ano y de un solo golpe lo introduzco a tu cuerpo. Siento cada una de las fibras de tus músculos contraerse sobre él como respuesta a la invasión y eso me excita aún más quiero que me estrangules, quiero que todo tu cuerpo presione tratando de ahogar a mi miembro, salgo de ti y vuelvo a entrar tan abruptamente como lo hice al principio. Gimes de dolor nuevamente y un par de salinas perlas resbalan de la comisura de tus ojos, eres una visión divina así, sometido, entregado a mi toque, a mi complacencia.

Entro y salgo ritmadamente durante un corto periodo de tiempo más para finalmente venirme dentro, me encantaría ahora que el primer golpe de adrenalina paso, hacer a esa boquita chuparme por entero, tal y como tu has sido capaz de descubrir que me enloqueces al hacerlo, pero ya no tengo tiempo debo apresurarme para alcanzar el vuelo, a regañadientes abandono tu cuerpo y sin la menor consideración te impulso de bruces hacia la cama en la que tú caes inerte, la sola visión de tu cuerpo mole me enciende nuevamente, mas debo posponer mi placer pues aun para mi el tiempo no se detiene, en los segundos que aun me quedan libres trepo sobre tu cuerpo, hasta que mi miembro encaja perfecto a la base de tu espalda, te araño de nuevo, te mordisqueo, empapo la húmeda superficie de tu nuca y cabello con mi saliva mientras mis dientes voraces remuelen el exquisito bocado que tu carne representa para mi.

-¡¡Esto es para que no me olvides mientras vuelvo mi rey!! ¡¡Para que me extrañes y pienses mucho en mí!!- Susurro perverso en su oído, bajo de su cuerpo y del lecho y me introduzco al baño para comenzar a prepararme por lo que…de no ser por mi encantador jefe de seguridad, seria, ¡¡otro tedioso vuelo más!!

* * *

No consigo mantenerme erguido por mas tiempo, y una vez que lo siento abandonar mi cuerpo, me derrumbo sobre la cama, no quiero llorar, no quiero darle ese placer final, pues definitivamente hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que este, halla sido su último placer conmigo. Trato de regularizar mi respiración, de recuperar un poco de la conciencia perdida a través del escaso aire que mis pulmones captan, pero mis esfuerzos son casi del todo inútiles, pues la opresión de su cuerpo sobre mi dificulta el proceso. Sus labios aun me recorren y me estremezco ante la idea de una nueva invasión por su parte, más esta no se produce y luego de arañarme nuevamente y llenarme de su saliva como una marca invisible susurra en mi oído palabras que estrujan a mi corazón de un modo agudo.

_-¡¡Esto es para que no me olvides mientras vuelvo mi rey!! ¡¡Para que me extrañes y pienses mucho en mí!!-_

Si consigo escapar lo único que te garantizo mi "amado" esposo, es que serás tú a quien procurare de todas las formas desterrar de mi pensamiento, y se que eso no será tan simple en comparación del tiempo que le costara a mi cuerpo dejar al olvido tus marcas. Porque si, mi cuerpo es fuerte y hábil, incluso mas que yo, por eso es que tras cada uno de los ataques sufridos bajo el agua tibia y remedios básicos para asistirlo se fortaleció, por eso es que hoy aún las marcas de tus uñas no representaran nada mas que un ligero escozor en algunos días y mi cuerpo seguirá adelante, quizás…por primera vez en años libre en una paciente espera para conducirse por donde yo quiera ir.

A pesar de todo no puedo reprimir un estremecimiento de asco, y que cada uno de los vellos de mi piel se ericen bajo el recuerdo de su lengua, de la saliva que dejo escurrir de su boca hasta mí, de su semen ardiendo aun dentro de mi. Si estuviera solo, y siguiendo la rutina ya me hallaría en el baño, mas que frotando, restregándome, arrancándome la piel a tiras para librarme de cada uno de los fluidos que el paso de su cuerpo dejo en el mío. Hoy ese placer no me será concedido, pues el maldito de Radamanthys ocupa el baño ahora y yo no puedo demorar más de lo que le tomara a él el trasladarse al aeropuerto para intentar mi fuga. Si consigo huir, juro que algún día de alguna forma he de pagarles a Milo y a Kanon por su ayuda.

Lo primero y siguiendo las instrucciones de Milo no debo aparecer inquieto o nervioso, debo seguir fiel a mis hábitos de cada mañana antes de que el se marche, actuar con normalidad absoluta, y se que no me será demasiado difícil, pues estoy tan habituado a la rutina con la que sobrevivo cada día que ahora son mas que hábitos, arcos reflejos. Dejo el lecho aún adolorido y cubro mi cuerpo con una bata de seda, "articulo de lujo para engalanar a su mascota" aunque en realidad al interior de esta alcoba y en su compañía nunca la tengo puesta mas de cinco o seis minutos. Mi cuerpo protesta obligándome a aferrar el borde del tocador, aún me encuentro débil y entumecido por la posición que me obligo a mantener mientras me vejaba. Pero la esperanza que alimenta a mi fuerza de voluntad recién adquirida me brinda la energía necesaria para continuar fingiendo que todo esta en calma.

Tomo asiento frente al espejo y comienzo con la rutina de cada mañana para mantener el mejor aspecto, hidrato mi piel con cada una de las fragantes cremas frente a mi, enchino mis pestañas, aplico un brillo sutil a mis labios y comienzo a desenredar y cepillarme el cabello para que este dócil y reluzca, ah claro, olvido lo más importante, el perfume, detesta que yo huela a sudor y a sexo cuando me besa y manosea una ultima vez antes de marcharse, así que tomo el atomizador y sobre mi pecho desnudo por la bata entreabierta, la piel expuesta de mis brazos, mi cuello, cara y cabello aplico una buena cantidad de una fragancia exótica que lo enloquece, una que mas que para despedirlo es para recibirlo para lo que la utilizo. No puedo evitarlo, quiero darme este lujo, una sutil y pequeña venganza, pues será este aroma, el que precede a su invasión intima en mí, a la posesión, el último que registren sus sentidos y prevalezca en su memoria. El que ya no volverá a percibir en mi.

Bien, basta con el perfume, retomemos el cabello, una y otra vez mi mano desliza el cepillo suavemente entre cada una de las hebras de mi cabello, el que a pesar de su largo responde dócil, y sin mayor esfuerzo toma la posición que yo quiero. Un segundo después de depositar el cepillo sobre la superficie de caoba del tocador, un repiqueteo constante alcanza mis oídos, uno por demás conocido, su teléfono celular. Seguramente él no lo ha escuchado, puesto que cada noche antes de ingresar a la alcoba conmigo lo deja en manos de alguno de sus lacayos, pocas cosas lo irritan tanto como el ser interrumpido durante la intimidad o su descanso, así que su móvil permanece exiliado en alguna de las habitaciones de seguridad o la sala del penthouse. El repiqueteo continua intermitentemente por unos veinte segundos más. Afortunado de Aiacos, quien es quien lo tiene a cargo ahora de que mi marido este en la ducha y no lo haya escuchado, sino, ya estaría encima de su guardaespaldas por demorar tanto para atenderlo.

Murmullos apagados surgen provenientes del otro lado de la puerta, cierro ansiosamente los puños, solo espero que no sea una cancelación, ni del vuelo ni de su importante junta de negocios. Pues caso contrario no se cuando podría tener una oportunidad de huir mejor que esta. Llaman a la puerta, debo atender pues el aún continua en el baño duchándose, el rostro que descarado me devora de los pies a la cabeza, como si estuviera desnudo y listo para recibirlo es el de él. Aiacos su guardaespaldas consentido. Mi boca se reseca, y un sabor amargo la impregna, es enorme el asco que el solo hecho de toparme de frente con él genera en mí.

Pasa a mi lado, balanceando con toda intención su mano derecha sobre mi muslo, muy cerca de mi miembro aun adolorido, para terminar sobandome los glúteos, es obvio que se ha percatado de la ausencia de mi marido, pues ni aun ebrio o loco me tocaría de tal modo frente a sus ojos. Emito un gruñido de disgusto, y lo fulmino con mis ojos. Después de Radamanthys es a él a quien mas odio le tengo en esta casa.

-¡¡Hola Bonito!! , ¿Ya despertó el patrón?, no pregunto como estas porque es evidente a mi tacto que muy bueno…-

-No se para que te molestas en preguntar lo que es obvio, o que…¿Me vas a decir que esta vez no espiaste tras de la puerta cuando me tomaba?...¡¡No seas hipócrita!!, y aléjate de mi si no quieres que se lo diga a él para que te rebane algo…más apreciado para ti que tu cabeza.-

Lo empujo con repulsión pero hoy parece más audaz que de costumbre, seguro por la sonrisa que me muestra, de que no diré nada a mi marido sobre su trato, ansioso por que Radamanthys se marche y yo pueda al menos por unos días descansar de todos ellos.

Detiene el impulso que imprimí sobre su cuerpo al repelerlo y en dos ágiles pasos me acorrala contra la pared, inmoviliza mis brazos y planta sus labios sobre los míos, presionando con fuerza mi entrepierna para forzarme a abrir la boca, y cuando lo hago, su lengua me invade, asfixia a la mía, trato de zafarme pero el es realmente tan fuerte que con una sola de sus manos inmoviliza a las mías. Me acorrala, a tirones me zafa la bata hasta el piso, y una vez que me tiene desnudo, su mano libre me recorre ávidamente, de mi cuello hasta mis glúteos, de estos a mi cadera y de esta a la cintura, tiemblo debido a la repugnancia al imaginarme cual es su último objetivo, mis partes blandas. Lamentablemente acierto, y en cuestión de segundos sus dedos se engarfian contra mis partes presionándolas duro, despega los labios apenas lo suficiente como para que yo pueda oír y sentir a la vez las vibraciones de sus cuerdas vocales sobre mi rostro.

-¡¡Definitivamente exquisito!!, me muero de ganas por que vuelvas a irritar al patrón de nuevo, y poder pasar un rato delicioso contigo.- Me obliga a girar sobre mi eje y ahora es mi espalda la que se halla contra su pecho, me presiona contra la pared para hacerme sentir lo duro que esta su miembro al friccionarlo contra las curvaturas de mi trasero. Estoy asqueado y aterrado a la vez de que Radamanthys pueda salir en cualquier momento del baño, Aiacos es muy hábil, y estoy seguro que direccionaria la furia de su patrón hacía mi persona, y él saldría como en otras ocasiones ileso.

Finalmente y con cierto alivio de mi parte su mano libera mis partes, suspiro pensando que todo terminara pronto, lo equivocado de mi juicio me provoca un sobresalto mayúsculo, pues no tiene la intención de soltarme, sino que en un ágil movimiento se desabotona los pantalones, los hace descender junto con sus boxers por debajo de su cadera y comienza a friccionar su miembro contra mi trasero desnudo con una mayor urgencia. Gracias a Dios no me penetra, mas eso no me evita sentirme humillado, ¡¡El maldito se esta masturbando contra mi cuerpo…el maldito esta usándome para provocarse un orgasmo, rozando la piel desnuda de su pene contra la mía.

-¡¡Agfff!! Hummmfff!! ¡¡Mmmmm!!...¡¡deli…cioso!!.- Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas de rabia pues ahora incluso debo soportar sus gemidos ahogados de placer, tuerzo un poco la cabeza y puedo verle claramente, mordiéndose los labios para no delatarse, para no dejar escapar la intensidad de su placer y que Radamanthys se percate de esto. Clava su rostro contra la curva de mi hombro y olfatea repetidamente mi piel expuesta a la suya.

-¡¡Diablos Afrodita…mmmm…hueles….agffff…tan bien!!-

Sus músculos se tensan sobre los míos, esta a un paso de venirse encima de mi, ¡¡y lo hace!!, encaja los dientes sobre mi carne para contener el grito que pugna por salir de su garganta, mientras coloca de nuevo su mano sobre mis partes y me presiona de nuevo con fuerza contra su pene aun erecto, siento su semen escurrir sobre mis nalgas, descendiendo con lentitud hacia mis muslos unidos por la presión de sus piernas colocadas a mis costados. Libera mis manos para jalarme rudamente del cabello y obligarme a inclinar en dirección de su cabeza la mía. De nuevo me besa, y el asco que me invade ante esta nueva invasión me ahoga, provoca un nudo en mi garganta que me impide incluso tragar con libertad. Tras de segundos que parecieron horas, se separa con cierta ansiedad de mi, ajusta su ropa interior y sus pantalones y me mira desafiante.

-¡¡Preciosa!! , ¡¡Harías bien en arreglarte un poco antes de que el patrón termine...y ya sabes ni la más minima acusación en contra mía, pues como siempre yo diré que eres tú quien continua provocándome, diré que yo tan solo venía a tocar para avisarle de una llamada telefónica en su celular y tu me abriste desnudo…y me incitaste a tocarte y besarte!! , ¡¡Y tu sabes que me creerá a mí después de todo…pues para él tú solo eres una ramera, muy buena, pero ramera finalmente!!- No puedo hacer nada más que mirarlo con odio y asco mezclados, giro despacio y sin dejar de mirarle de frente para que no tenga ocasión de volver a agredirme, flexiono las piernas y a tientas busco en el suelo mi maltratada bata, al tocarla la aferro con ira y comienzo a erguirme muy lentamente. ¡¡El maldito tiene la razón después de todo!! Y yo como siempre…tan solo podré contentarme con gritarle, con escupirle a la cara amenazas que mas que preocupación es diversión lo que le causan.

-¿Y a que esperas perro del infierno para extenderle la patita a tu amo?...¡¡Cumple a lo que venias y lárgate!! , ¡¡Agradece que no le comentare nada de cómo me atacaste tan solo porque quiero que él, tú y todas las ratas repugnantes de esta casa se larguen cuanto antes…- Mi respiración es caótica, mi pecho baja y sube con violencia, enredo mi cuerpo con la bata y sin perderlo de vista ni por un segundo me dirijo al tocador para repetir todo el proceso anterior y recuperar un poco la apariencia que me caracteriza frente a mi carcelero. Él se ríe por lo bajo y se acerca a mi retadoramente. No puedo ni quiero permitirle que de nuevo me toque. Mi cerebro trabaja rápido y es en sus palabras donde encuentro la mejor excusa para frenar su avance.

-Dime idiota…¿Vas a esperar a que la batería del teléfono se agote o a que el interlocutor de mi marido se aburra y cuelgue para decirle que tiene una llamada importante?- no fanfarroneo, para atreverse a tocar e introducirse a nuestra alcoba antes de que Radamanthys este listo, es que de verdad el asunto quema de tan importante. Sus ojos brillan ante la mención del móvil, con cierta urgencia se mueve hasta la puerta que separa la alcoba del baño y toca concienzudamente, Su preocupación es evidente. Tanta, que por primera vez no languidece ni retrocede ante la expresión de cólera que aparece en el rostro de mi marido al abrirle la puerta.

* * *

Cada día me sorprende mas su osadía, demasiado confiado está en su eficiencia, aunque debo agregar que es un estúpido e ingenuo si realmente cree que no me he percatado de lo que hace con mi "preciosa doncella", se lo permito tan solo porque de esta manera el control psicologico que puedo ejercer en Afrodita es mayor. Aunque ultimamente se ha acercado demasiado al limite. Y como si no fuera suficiente su insolencia, ahora incluso se atreve a perturbarme, interrupiendo mi arreglo personal justo hoy que mi tiempo esta medido estrictamente.

-¡¿Qué diablos se te ofrece Aiacos?! , ¡¿Cuántas veces debo repetirle a tu cerebro de mono que no me gusta que ninguno de ustedes a excepción de Milo entre a este cuarto?! , ¿Qué demonios debo hacer para que comprendas que detesto que me interrumpan cuando me preparo?.-

Radamanthys sale furioso del baño, Con precaución y un brillo de miedo reflejado en sus pupilas Aiacos extrae el móvil del bolsillo interior de su saco, y lo tiende en dirección a mi marido, pronunciando casi con reverencia el motivo por el cual se atrevió a desobedecerle.

-En verdad lo siento jefe…pero esto es algo urgente y usted debe atenderlo de inmediato, es él, es el príncipe quien le llama, e insistió que no perdiera tiempo y le buscara, sin importar que le interrumpiera en lo que fuera que usted estuviera haciendo. Su tono no me dio la más mínima posibilidad de replica o desobediencia.-- Y el semblante de Aiacos parece ahora una mascara reverente, pero…¿Por qué?, ¿Quién además de mi marido puede ocasionar tan sumisa devoción en perros como estos? , y más que nada, ¿Frente a quién mi marido debe agachar la cabeza?. Su expresión cambia, la furia da paso a la calma, la seriedad que lo caracteriza al negociar fuerte, e incluso podría decirse que se divierte al evaluar la reacción temerosa de su guardaespaldas. Toma el teléfono diligentemente y una expresión inconcebible para mi aparece en sus facciones, cariño, tiernamente sonríe al interlocutor al otro lado de la línea mientras comienza a hablarle.

-¡¡Hola pequeño!! ¿Cómo van las cosas al otro lado del mundo?-

"_**Bien supongo…aunque por un momento incluso estuve a punto de quedarme dormido, ante la serenata de gemidos y el tiempo que tu gato consentido tardo en comunicarme contigo. Deberías de enseñarlos mejor que esto"**_

Todo lo que puedo percibir es un murmullo ahogado proveniente del auricular del teléfono, la voz es tan suave, perceptible apenas, no arroja a mi cerebro sospecha alguna de su identidad ni por su tono ni por su expresión.

-Lo siento…y no te preocupes…esclareceré muy bien este punto con Aiacos. Él sabe que tú eres la única persona que no debe esperar nunca por mí.- El aludido se estremece, entrelazando nerviosamente las manos y evadiendo las miradas furibundas que mi marido le dedica.

"_**Olvídalo…esta bien, después de todo, tu gato es fiel, extremadamente fiel y útil, sería una perdida incomoda que algo le ocurriese, tan solo recuérdale que la próxima vez antes de entrar en calor se ocupe de lo que nos deja beneficio a todos"**_

-¡¡Lo hare príncipe, no te quede ninguna duda, esto difícilmente volverá a acontecer!!-

"_**No te preocupes…ya te dije que todo esta bien. ¿Cómo estas tú? Esperé inútilmente tu llamada la semana pasada, me preocupaste"**_

-Lo lamento mucho mi pequeño, pero es que realmente debía atar algunos cabos antes de poder viajar con libertad hacia Canadá, y los detalles del viaje igual me absorbieron, y no me gusta interrumpir tu sueño, así que no quise llamarte de noche.-

"_**Rad…te he dicho muchas veces que no necesitas cuidarme tanto, soy un adulto, aunque sea tu hermano, tu hermano pequeño no necesita tanta protección, pero bueno me agrada saber que a pesar de la distancia tu cariño hacia mi no ha disminuido…"**_

-¡¡Nunca!! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera considerarlo, si no hubiera sido por ti…yo…yo habría terminado muerto, abandonado en cualquier barranco o misero estanque, tu has salvado mi vida tantas veces en tantos sentidos, y eres todo lo que yo tengo en el mundo, mi verdadero tesoro. Además aún lo haces, siempre estas cuidando mis espaldas y todo este emporio te pertenece más a ti que a mi, tu eres la cabeza maestra…-

"_**Exageras…en verdad no he hecho tanto, solo lo mismo que tu hiciste por mi cuando yo te necesitaba tanto de niño, tu me sacaste de ese infernal orfanatorio, me rescataste de esa estúpida cadena de hogares substitutos…si hubiera continuado en ellos sin tu compañía…sin la compañía de mi verdadera familia creo que…creo que yo mismo…"**_

-¡¡No!! Tu sabes que conmigo siempre contaras para todo, y tengo una sorpresa enorme para ti pequeño…voy a llevarte un regalito, algo que llevas deseando mucho…-

"_**Espera Rad…¿Estas aún en tu habitación? , sobretodo, ¿Está tu marido cerca?"**_ Mi ceño se contrae aunque en ocasiones por educación mi principe tiene a bien preguntar por él, esta vez hay algo distinto en la cautela, la precaución con la que se expresa sobre mi Afro, mis ojos se centran sobre su figura, aunque parece ajeno a nuestro dialogo y más que nada de principe no sabe practicamente nada, no puedo evitar el recelo. Mi hermano no es de los que dejan salir las palabras a la deriva, no es de los que indague por nada.

Los ojos de Radamanthys se posan sobre mi por un segundo, me observa con recelo, con mucha atención, no se que le dirá su interlocutor pero por como me mira, creo que en algo tiene relación conmigo. Evalúa su respuesta, aspira despacio y sin quitarme los ojos de encima continua hablando ahora con más cuidado, se aleja un par de pasos de mi, y deliberadamente inclina la cabeza para cubrir en algo el sonido de su voz.

-¡¡Si!!-

"_**Bien escucha con cuidado y sobretodo, mantén el control en todo momento, por nada y sin importar que es lo que te diga vayas a perder la cabeza, lo que tengo que decirte se relaciona con él y con Milo…tu jefe de seguridad. Pero es vital que no te descontroles, por que créeme, si me dejas manejar a mi las cosas, Afrodita no solo va a temerte siempre, sino que de hoy en adelante será el más complaciente y dócil de todos los amantes por siempre, y yo conseguiré lo mismo para mí con Milo. Por cierto se cuanto lo deseas pero prometiste no tocarlo hasta que yo lo posea, quiero ser su primero, quiero ser el que se robe ese espacio virgen tan intimo de su cuerpo, quiero ser el primero en saborear hasta el ultimo centímetro de su piel canela. Y aunque sin duda lo compartiré contigo, a Milo en realidad lo quiero como mi único…tú sabes que mis amantes van y vienen, que a algunos aún los considero, y a otros simplemente he dejado perder de mi memoria su nombre…pero ese niño…¡¡ese niño sencillamente me enloquece!!, por eso lo coloque contigo donde podría tenerlo bien vigilado siempre."**_

-¡¡Claro que así será príncipe!! Mi promesa se mantiene y de hecho ese era mi regalo, pero me has dejado muy intrigado, no se de que forma podrías relacionar…tu sabes a mi "puta" con…-

"_**Escucha con mucha atención…yo te puedo dar todos y cada uno de los detalles"**_

Fin del capitulo Dos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertenvia: Este capitulo contiene escenas explicitas de violencia psicologica, física, lenguaje soez, es un capitulo con ANGST y CRIME. Si no gustas de este genero por favor no lo leas, yo respeto tu opinión y te pido amablemente que respetas la mía. El capitulo es para mayores de 17 años si no tienes esa edad por favor cierra esta ventana**

**Quiero agradecer desde lo más profundo de mi corazón a las personas que no solo leen, sino que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un review para darme su opinión, espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado. Gracias de todo corazón, a ti Freya, y a la personita anonima que dejo su mensaje.**

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES.**

Edificio Wyvern Penthouse 7:23 horas, 1 hora y 23 minutos después del amanecer.

"_**Espera Rad…¿Estas aún en tu habitación? , sobretodo, ¿Está tu marido cerca?"**_

-¡¡Si!!-

"_**Bien escucha con cuidado y sobretodo, mantén el control en todo momento, por nada y sin importar que es lo que te diga vayas a perder la cabeza, lo que tengo que decirte se relaciona con él y con Milo…tu jefe de seguridad. Pero es vital que no te descontroles, por que créeme, si me dejas manejar a mi las cosas, Afrodita no solo va a temerte siempre, sino que de hoy en adelante será el más complaciente y dócil de todos los amantes por siempre, y yo conseguiré lo mismo para mí con Milo. Por cierto se cuanto lo deseas pero prometiste no tocarlo hasta que yo lo posea, quiero ser su primero, quiero ser el que se robe ese espacio virgen tan intimo de su cuerpo, quiero ser el primero en saborear hasta el ultimo centímetro de su piel canela. Y aunque sin duda lo compartiré contigo, a Milo en realidad lo quiero como mi único…tú sabes que mis amantes van y vienen, que a algunos aún los considero, y a otros simplemente he dejado perder de mi memoria su nombre…pero ese niño…¡¡ese niño sencillamente me enloquece!!, por eso lo coloque contigo donde podría tenerlo bien vigilado siempre."**_

-¡¡Claro que así será príncipe!! Mi promesa se mantiene y de hecho ese era mi regalo, pero me has dejado muy intrigado, no se de que forma podrías relacionar…tu sabes a mi "puta" con…-

"_**Escucha con mucha atención…yo te puedo dar todos y cada uno de los detalles"…**_

Me esta matando la incertidumbre, pero soy paciente y escucho con atención a mi pequeño hermano, por momentos contraigo enfadado los dedos, en otras tan solo sonrió, y más que nada me hallo sorprendido gratamente del ingenio y desarrollo de tamaño desafío, un desafío que de no ser por esta, la oportuna llamada de advertencia de mi hermano y dueño real de todo esto, sin lugar a dudas tal desafío habría sido exitoso. Pero es que en realidad es tamaña la osadía de Milo al pensar inteligentemente que no se me ocurriría imaginar el que Afro hubiese tomado el mismo avión que nos separaría temporalmente, y lo de las identificaciones falsas y el celular prepagado. Ese muchacho sin duda ha rendido buen fruto luego de su entrenamiento como miembro especial de la Interpol. Puesto al que renunciara luego de recibir mi oferta de trabajo.

Continuo Mudo, parte por el asombro, parte por la rabia, y parte por el desconcierto de saber que mi dominio sobre Afrodita no es tan profundo y firme como lo creí, eso salta a simple vista cuando a la primera oportunidad que alguien le ofrece se apresta a huir. Cada una de las palabras proferidas por príncipe explicándome con detalle cada fase de su plan supera el efecto de la anterior, más a pesar de mi promesa de escucharlo sin interrumpir, una última frase explota al interior de mi cerebro y pone en marcha la corriente eléctrica necesaria para generar una idea al respecto.

"_**Y Milo, astutamente debo añadir, consiguió una maleta de doble fondo con todo lo necesario para aparentar que no es sino otra pieza más de tu equipaje, en ella va a ir escondido tu amor, y no la abandonara hasta estar en al aeropuerto a salvo de tu horda de trolls"**_

-¡¡Espera Príncipe!! , no he conseguido entender eso ultimo…¿Sí la intención es que…? ¿Cómo lo haría, como podría físicamente…?- Su voz juguetona pero al mismo tiempo serena interrumpe mis cavilaciones en voz alta, el razonamiento que quería exponerle para que él lo aclarará.

"_**¡¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! , ¿En que quedamos Rad? ¡¡Nada de perder los estribos ni ser tan descriptivo!!..." **_Llama mi atención en un tono de fingida molestia, para continuar explicándome un segundo después con una voz llena de orgullo. _**"Recuerda que tu marido esta ahí tan solo a unos pasos…y en cuanto a esto, ¿No creerás ni por un segundo que para alguien que se ha tomado la molestia de elaborar algo tan creativo y ha puesto tanta atención a cada detalle esto seria un problema?" **_Escucho su risa cristalina, calida, vibrante al otro lado de la línea. Son estos detalles los que hacen que yo tanto lo ame, estos, y que es la única persona que comparte mi sangre. Toma aire hasta ser capaz de hablar de corrido nuevamente. _**"Lo siento, no me lo tomes a mal, pero en verdad estoy orgulloso de Milo, no en balde fui su maestro dentro de la Interpol, y mi cachorrito es en verdad brillante, quisquilloso, metódico sin dejar de lado su esencia salvaje. Lo adiestre bien en verdad, y su mente capto todo lo que era posible captar de mi. Esa es una de las razones que me hacen ansiar tanto el dominarlo, su mente brillante que compite con la mía, que lo ha hecho siempre."**_

-Concuerdo absolutamente en eso, aunque para mi no hay nadie mas inteligente y astuto que tú, no creo que persona alguna llegue algún día a superarte-

"_**No lo creas…una de las razones por las que te suplique que lo reclutaras con nosotros a cualquier precio fue que nuestros superiores iban a asignarlo a tu caso…aquel que yace ahora pudriéndose olvidado en cajas de cartón con toneladas de polvo encima. Y él había conseguido identificar un punto de filtración de nuestra organización dentro de la Interpol…"**_

-¿El mismo trabajo que llevamos a cabo el año pasado para evitar que el show saliera a escena?- le cuestiono con curiosidad, ese trabajo fue complicado y provoco algunas fricciones entre nosotros, príncipe siempre más astuto y cauto que yo, quería que se suprimiera al cantor lo antes posible, yo hacia bilis de pensar que un enlace tan útil desaparecería, que ya no continuaría beneficiándonos. Ni por asomo formule la idea de que Milo fuera el responsable.

"_**¡¡Exacto!!…mucho lo sentí por Siegfried, pero no habría resistido ni veinte minutos bajo la presión psicológica de mi pupilo. Milo tiene el don de aniquilar almas más débiles que la suya a su paso. En verdad hasta ese momento realmente no me había percatado de cuanto se había desarrollado a mi lado. Ya no estaba a mi sombra, Ya irradiaba su propia luz y para nuestros superiores esto era bien evidente."**_

-¿Y no te preocupa que algún día todo ese conocimiento pudiera volverse en contra nuestra?-

"_**La astucia, la inteligencia de Milo solo se ve opacada por algo, otra característica dominante en él, por su amor a los demás. Por su espíritu inmutable de Sacrificio…ese mismo espíritu que lo llevo a servirme de escudo humano aquella tarde cuando el imbécil de tu ex amante me ataco por creer que estaba desplazándole en tu corazón" **_

No hay un solo trazo de reproche o resentimiento alguno en su voz perfectamente modulada como es su costumbre, más eso no me evita un estremecimiento al recordarlo, es quizás la única verdadera piedra que siempre me pesará en el alma, la única lembranza que me atormenta, la vida de mi hermano, puesta en peligro por alguien con quien en su momento me divertí a lo grande y al que termine desechando como lo hice con tantos. Aioros Sagitarius, un muchacho de teatro de revista, bien formado, encantador y sumamente fino y educado en sus modales y cada una de sus poses. Pero no tenía lo suficiente, lo necesario para que yo lo desease como deseo a Afrodita para siempre en mi cama. Así que simplemente un día lo bote, como se arroja un chicle que luego de masticado por un rato, ya no sabe a nada.

Él no lo resistió y tras haber cometido el error de hablarle de príncipe, a quien equivocadamente creyó mi amante más reciente, lo buscó y amenazó para finalmente encañonarle y tirar a quema ropa contra su pecho. Lo único que salvo a príncipe en ese momento fue que Milo se interpuso entre las balas y su cuerpo, absorbiéndolas a cambio, pero si no hubiera sido por eso, príncipe no hubiese podido reaccionar en su defensa, tomar su pistola y acribillar al pobre diablo de Aioros, él seguramente no seguiría conmigo. En parte es también por ello por lo que le tengo cierta estima, cariño a Milo. Aún recuerdo el enfado, el reproche velado en la mirada de mi hermano, una angustia que nunca quiso admitir al no saber si el joven griego resistiría aquello, al tener que esperar como buen mentor y compañero a las afueras del quirófano los resultados obtenidos por los médicos. Tan profundo caigo en los recuerdos que príncipe debe toser con fuerza en el auricular para recuperar mi atención y mi habla.

"_**Cof…Coff…Cofff…¡¡Vamos Rad!!, hicimos un pacto aquella tarde luego de que Milo lo superara. ¡¡Jamás volveríamos a concederle importancia, ni pensaríamos en esos días ni en la bestia estúpida que los provocara. Afortunadamente y gracias a alguna ayuda divina que siempre idealizo como del Hades mismo, mi querido alumno sobrevivió, feliz de que a mí no me hubiese sucedido nada, y tu pendejo amante se fue al infierno sin poder decirle a nadie sobre lo nuestro, sobre la relación que nos hermana. Apropósito, ¿Sabes quien fue transferido recientemente a esta área?..."**_

-No tengo idea…pero por tu tono infiero que podría ser de interés para nosotros…-

"_**Asi es Rad…puesto que uno de los nuevos oficiales con quienes trabajo…es el frustrado y resentido hermano de tu antigua puta, el pequeño Aioria. ¿Te lo imaginas?"**_

Mis dedos se engarfian aún con mayor fuerza sobre al aparato telefónico, Aioria odio a mi hermano por mucho tiempo, lo culpo de asesino, juzgo de excesiva su respuesta al defender su vida, puesto que Aioros no contaba con ninguna clase de entrenamiento, mientras que príncipe ha obtenido un sinnúmero de condecoraciones debidas a su buen pulso y contundencia con las armas. Y esta nueva cercanía…mi corazón palpita molesto, como fue que no seguí vigilando a ese necio, debí anticipar lo que haría, ¿será que…? Quizás lucho tanto por llegar al puesto que tiene para…cobrar venganza por la muerte de mi amante. ¡¡Ahhh malditos perros holgazanes del infierno!! ¡¡No me son útiles, en nada confiables!! ¿Cómo es que no previnieron esto, que no me lo informaron mucho antes?. Siento la cara roja, hirviendo por la rabia, y no consigo contenerme, de cuatro zancadas ágiles y fuertes tomo a Aiacos de la camisa y reviento mi puño sobre su estomago, dejándolo encogido por la falta de aire. Lo tomó del cabello y lo obligo a mirarme, lo zarandeo inclemente, abofeteándole, hasta que una de las comisuras de sus labios se rompen.

-¡¡Idiota…Imbécil…Estúpido!! ¿Acaso no te pago bien y te permito muchas otras clases de placeres? ¡¡En ningún lado, sirviendo a nadie, tendrías lo mismo que conmigo tienes!! ¡¡Y no cumples!! ¡¡Simplemente no cumples!! ¡¡Imbécil…Haragán…Perro Traicionero del infierno!! ¿Por qué no me lo informaste, por que no me mantienes al tanto como te lo encomendé?. ¡¡Es tu deber maldito infeliz!! ¡¡El más importante que tienes, cuidar la espalda de príncipe, imbécil pedazo de mierda!!-

Estoy fuera de control, y lo peor es que se que ni matándolo a golpes sentiré alivio, al saber que una vez más he puesto a mi única familia, a mi hermano en peligro.

* * *

La conversación telefónica de mi marido y su misterioso interlocutor se ha prolongado bastante, en especial considerando que "supuestamente" tiene prisa por tomar un avión. Aunque en realidad no es eso lo que me preocupa, lo que de verdad me inquieta es mi atraso, el saber si tendré el tiempo suficiente de vestirme, introducirme a la maleta y ser transportado al aeropuerto a tiempo para poder viajar a Canadá en el mismo vuelo. Mis ojos se han quedado fijos en las manecillas del reloj de péndulo que adorna nuestra alcoba, herencia familiar, el único lazo que yo le conozco con su familia. El Tic tac, tic tac implacable repica en mis oídos con la intensidad de un campanario. El tiempo pasa, y aunque mi marido ya tiene rato ignorándome, algunos de sus gestos de disgusto, son más que bien conocidos para mí, como para que simplemente los ignore. Su tono no ha variado ni un ápice, lo cual incrementa mi curiosidad por su posible interlocutor, pues aunque su semblante lo delata, no ha explotado contra él, quién al menos para mi, debe ser el motivo de su disgusto.

_-¡¡Espera Príncipe!! , no he conseguido entender eso ultimo…¿Sí la intención es que…? ¿Cómo lo haría, como podría físicamente…?-_

Esta frase repentina capta toda mi atención, pero no lo demuestro, me cuesta demasiado, pero finjo simplemente que el tenerlos presentes en la habitación, tanto a él como a Aiacos, es un fastidio_. _En especial a su Guardaespaldas, con quién no disimulo mi molestia, y de tanto en tanto emito gruñidos de fastidio y desagrado para ver si mi marido, por alguno de esos raros y espontáneos milagros de la vida capta mi intención y lo obliga a salir. Pero no sucede así, tomo una de mis tantas "cursis" y "ridículas" revistas de modas y por un momento dejo libre a mi mente para imaginar que es lo que cada uno de los personajes retratados ahí siente, su forma de vida, las cenas intimas con sus amigos, sus viajes… especialmente sus viajes. Debe ser maravilloso salir, mirar un horizonte con un paisaje distinto al que siempre has vivido, respirar un aire diferente, sentir la luz parado sobre un suelo ajeno al tuyo. Y más que nada sentirse libre, tener la libertad de elegir es algo increíble…yo no lo valore hasta que Radamanthys cerro la puerta a mis espaldas, la noche de nuestra boda.

Y por pensar en él le observo con disimulo por el rabillo de mi ojo se ha quedado estático por segunda vez, y cuando el permanece quieto; lo peor esta por suceder. Su rostro esta rojo, seguro esta ardiendo por dentro, con cuidado para no atraer su atención a mi persona, retrocedo sobre la cama, hasta que mi espalda toca a la pared. Me quedo quieto, casi sin respirar, y por reflejo ajusto con mayor fuerza el nudo de la bata de seda a mi cintura, y enrollo la revista como si este débil congregado de páginas pudiera servir en mi defensa. O detenerlo a él de forma alguna, seguro que si lo blandiera entre nosotros, pedazos rasgados, trozos deformes entintados es todo lo que quedaría de ella.

Y mi presentimiento fue el correcto, pues en cuanto la furia se desbordo en su sistema, partió raudo hacia la figura inmóvil de Aiacos, quién a pesar del escrutinio al que lo sometía fue tomado por sorpresa. Mi marido estrella su puño en su vientre, y una y otra vez continua agrediéndole, no se por que, no se que ha sucedido, al mirarlo en tal estado creí que seria contra mi, creí que había sido yo quien detono el limite de su paciencia. Esperaba que viniera contra mi persona como es costumbre entre nosotros.¡¡Pero no lo hace!! ¡¡Por primera vez en cuatro años no lo hace!! Y los insultos con los que acompaña sus salvajes agresiones hacia el miserable de Aiacos son terribles. De más esta señalar que no lo tengo como persona grata, bueno de hecho ni siquiera simpática para mi, pero creo que aún un gusano como él se ve indefenso y humillado ante una agresión tan avasalladora. No se como reaccionar. Tengo miedo de decir algo, estoy conciente de que si alguien no interviene seguro terminara por matarlo, pero me aterra inmiscuirme y que su furia se dirija hacia mi, me aterra pensar en ser yo quien reciba el castigo que esta prodigándole a Aiacos. En especial por que si me golpea no veo forma de que pudiera cumplir con mi parte y hacer lo necesario para escapar de aquí.

-¡¡Pendejo pedazo de porquería!! ¡¡Hasta un perro de la calle sería más leal que tú inmundicia!!- Sus insultos arrecian lo mismo que sus golpes, ahora ya no le bastan los puños, los cuales intercala con el uso de sus pies. ¡¡Lo va a Matar!! ¡¡Lo va a matar aquí y ahora….y yo soy incapaz de decidirme a hacer algo.

Aiacos lo mira suplicante, tratando de protegerse la cara, con sus maltratadas palmas, que no le sirven de mucho en el estado en que se halla. Y su voz es apenas un murmullo agónico que solo por lo desesperado de su situación comprendo.

-¡¡Pero…pero…jef…jefe…¿Por qué…por…qué? Si yo na…nada le he hecho…a….a él….nada le he…hecho a…prín…príncipe!!-

-¿Y aún así te atreves a cuestionarme idiota? Pues es por ello estúpido animal de mierda, es por eso por lo que has de pagar…¡¡por que no hiciste nada!!…porque no cumpliste con protegerle. ¡¡Dejaste descubierta su espalda idiota y ahora….ahora pesa sobre mi pequeño príncipe un peligro inminente maldito paria hijo de rame…!!-

¡¡Dios mío apiádate!! Nunca como hoy Radamanthys me había causado tanto temor, ¡¡No!!...¡¡Miento!!...no es simple temor lo que ha imposibilitado la más mínima reacción en mis miembros, es terror, la más absoluta histeria, que tan solo se agudiza al ver a mi marido arrojar a su deshecho guardaespaldas boca arriba en el piso, andar hasta la gaveta que siempre mantiene con llave y de un furioso tirón, que parece inconcebible a mi vista, botar la tapa de sus goznes hasta conseguir arrancarla. Arrojándola inconcientemente en mi dirección, apenas alcanzo a esquivarla. Y de pie a un lado de la cama lo contemplo todo; con un sabor acre que parte desde la base de mi estómago hasta la de mis neuronas. Amarga por momentos, acida por otros, y asfixiante en ambos casos.

Aiacos no puede hacer nada más que levantar lo mínimo la cabeza debido al castigo recibido de los puños y pies de mi marido, sus ojos se clavan en mi rostro con toda la desesperación y la angustia que lleva por dentro, pues quizás antes que yo, ha podido deducir lo que mi marido busca dentro de la gaveta…un arma. Su pistola, un arma devastadora que con un solo tiro en el lugar indicado…terminara con su vida sin duda alguna. Sus ojos deformes por los golpes recibidos se clavan en mi alma como aguijones al rojo vivo, en especial cuando estira la mano en mi dirección en un pedido mudo de ayuda alguna. No puedo apartar los míos de lo que queda de su figura, y estoy temblando ahora. Sus ojos me taladran hasta lo más profundo de su interior, no puedo soportarlo, tengo que cerrarlos, tengo que hacerlo ahora…¡¡Y lo hago…cubriendo también con mis palmas mis oídos para no escucharlo!!…para no escuchar sus débiles labios suplicando, implorando por una ayuda mínima, que haga desistir a su verdugo; ¡¡Que haga desistir a mi marido de ejecutarlo!!

El seguro del arma al botarse y el del percutor al ser accionado se abre paso aún con mis palmas sobre mis oídos, revoluciona a mi cerebro y mis ojos se abren hasta lo imposible aterrados, la piel de mi rostro se estira hasta dolerme. Aiacos continúa mirándome, aunque es a mi marido a quien se dirige musitando.

-¡¡Por…po…fav…favor…jefe….no…nnn..no….me…mate!! ¡¡Por fa….por favor!! ¡¡Por pie….piedad!!-

¡¡No puedo soportarlo por más tiempo, de alguna forma esto tiene que acabar, y al fin seré libre!! , ya sea por que me mate o por que simplemente desista y yo pueda continuar con mis planes para escapar. Trato de armarme de valor e inspirando profundo obligo a mis pies a dar dos pasos tratando de no titubear, con lo que no contaba es que Radamanthys mantuviera parte de su atención en mi persona, y al percatarse de mi movimiento, girara en mi dirección la pistola…hasta encañonarme con ella….¡¡Directo a la cabeza!!.


End file.
